A misfortune
by draco-lover 667
Summary: Hermione has her life turned upside down but out of it comes something wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me know what you think so far and please positive criticism. :)

It was a beautiful July morning. The birds were chirping and there was fresh dew on the ground. Hermione was sitting lounging outside reading Romeo and Juliet, when she felt a slight kick in her stomach. She placed her hand over her swollen belly and wished her circumstances were better. As Hermione was rubbing her belly she remembers why she is in this predicament.

During the war she and Ginny Weasley were taken hostage by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and some other fellow death eaters. Hermione and Ginny were thrown into a cell in what seemed like the basement, upstairs voices could be heard.

"I can't believe I caught the little mudblood bitch and her blood traitor friend, "exclaimed Bella

"I am proud of you sister in law, but don't get too cocky. We still have to decide what to do with them," Lucious piped up.

"I want to teach that mudblood where her place is. She shouldn't think for a minute she is above us. My poor nephew has had to suffer enough being beneath her in school," Bella says looking at Draco.

"What do you suggest we do then Bella?" Lucious asks.

Draco is standing over in the corner against the wall praying to any higher power that no harm comes to Hermione. He thinks backs to all those times he had bullied her and her friends. He wasn't going to allow his aunt or his father to hurt her.

"So what is the decision Bella?" Lucious probs.

"Let me have a little fun with the mudblood. I know just what to do with her." Bella says with a grin.

Hermione and Ginny had been huddled together for warmth since they hadn't been given any blankets or fresh clothes since they had been down there.

"Hermione what do you think is going to happen to us?" Ginny looks up with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know we are going to be saved. Someone is going to get us out of this." Hermione says bravely. Little did they know their questions would be answered soon? Bella went down first into the dungeons followed by Lucious and Draco.

"So little mudblood are you ready to learn your place?" Bella asked.

Hermione spat at her and said, "And who is going to be the one to teach me? You ha. The woman that groveled at a man's feet for far too long."

Bella yelled, "You insolent girl. That will cost you." Looking to Lucious she said, "Unlock the cell. I want to teach her what her place is."

Lucious obliged and opened the cell. Bella reached in and grabbed Hermione by the hair. Ginny wouldn't let go and was being pulled along.

Bella realizes that Ginny is holding on and screams, "Will someone please grab her and put her back in her cell?" Lucious moves forward and reaches for Ginny, when she latches onto his arm, and bites him. He pulls back his arm and hits her across the face. She cowers down and Lucious draws his wand and sends a cruciatus curse at her.

Hermione looks at Lucious with begging eyes and pleads, "Leave her alone please. It is me that deserves to be tortured not her."

"You would wish this upon yourself other than her? Wow I guess Gryffindors really are too brave for their own good. Bella hurry along please. I have this one under control."

Bella continues dragging Hermione off to an abandoned room and throws her against the wall. Bella didn't realize though she was being followed. Draco was right behind his aunt the entire time. Outside the door he could hear Hermione screaming as spells were being thrown at her. Draco felt tears in his eyes wishing he could do anything to save her.

After some time Bella had returned Hermione back to her cell with a new mark on her arm for all to see. It read mudblood in big bold letters on her right forearm. Lucious and some of his other fellow death eaters were sitting around talking amongst themselves when one of them piped up and said, " I wonder how she is in bed?"

"Who are you referring to McNair the mudblood or the weasley spawn?" Lucious inquired.

"The mudblood of course." McNair grins.

Lucious was asking the men which one would like a go at her. Draco says to his father, "May I have her father and make her mine?"

Lucious looks to his son, "Why would you want to tarnish yourself with her? You are to be married soon son. Don't you want to be giving yourself to your wife?"

Draco had thought up a grand plan on how to make this work all he needed was to ask a favor from an old friend. "I would like to make her my mistress father. I don't think Pansy would mind if I kept her."

"Well then son it seems you have this planned out. I will leave her to you. She is yours now and no one is to harm her." Lucious gave the other men in the room a stern glare meaning touch her and you die.

Well with that being done Draco now had the chance to make his plan work. He went to his room and penned out a letter to Snape and Pansy.

_Dear Snape,_

_I will be needing to ask if you had any pollyjuice potion lying around that I could have. Please don't ask why I need it. It is of the utmost urgency that I get it._

_Your Godson,_

_Draco_

_Dear Pansy,_

_I know this is going to be an odd request but I am going to have to ask you to befriend someone we both used to hate. Please don't yell at me or send me any howlers woman. All I am asking is for a favor._

_Your friend,_

_Draco_


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes of sending his eagle owl off, it returned with no questions asked, a satchel with pollyjuice potion in it. Draco knew he had better thank his Godfather well when he saw him again. Now Pansy on the other hand she was not so willing to help. This was her reply.

_Dearest Draco,_

_So who in the blazing hell am I supposed to befriend and if it's Granger, well Hermione, I have been friends with her for a while. So come on Draco just spit it out._

_Love Always _

_Pansy_

Draco should of known that Pansy just wanted to know who it was so he replied to her that it was Hermione and why he was needing her help. Draco put his hands through his hair and waited for his friend to arrive. About ten minutes later Pansy appartes into his room looking her best.

"So lover boy when are you going to do the deed and how?" Pansy says with a smirk.

Draco explains to Pansy just how it all is going to happen. She then says, "So why do you need me for?"

"I need you to be there for her in case she ends up pregnant. I don't want her to be alone in all this. Please Pansy she will have no one. Potty and Weaslebe will disown her."

Pansy agrees to be there for Hermione in any way she can. Draco then says goodbye to Pansy after they sit and reminisce about what they had done after the battle and what not. Hours seemed like they had gone by before Draco got the courage up to tell his father he was ready to make Hermione his.

Draco bravely entered the study and said to his father, "When would you like me to make Hermione mine? I am ready when you want me to do it."

Lucious beamed with delight that his son had it in him to degrade the mudblood and take her virginity. He looked into his son's eyes and said, "I will have your aunt take her up to your rooms and get her ready for you. I am so proud of you son."

Meanwhile downstairs in the dungeons, the girls were getting anxious as to what was going to be happening to them. "Hermione does your arm hurt at all or has the pain gone away?" Ginny questioned.

"It is feeling a lot better Gin thanks. I just wish I knew what they were planning on doing to us and do it quick." As the last word left Hermione's mouth Bella walked in the room.

"Hermione you will be coming with me on a little adventure lets go." She grabbed for Hermione but lost grip as Hermione pulled back.

"Why are you only taking me? What are they going to do to me? Tell me." Hermione begged.

"You will find out you insolent mudblood now come here." Bella grabbed her this time and pushed her all the way up to a very luxurious room. As you enter the room there was a king size canopy bed, a desk, a bookstand and some chairs. The color scheme of the room was blue and silver. Bella pushed her onto the bed and quickly cast a spell Hermione had never heard of before and in seconds realized she was naked. Covering herself she felt very exposed and really was frightened at what was coming next.

"Ok get up and get into the door to your right. Wash up well and there is a towel you can use hanging on your left. Don't take long either."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Hermione wondered

"All will be revealed. Now move it you don't want to take long." About 15 minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom smelling of vanilla and lavender and wearing a very revealing nightie.

"Ah," Bella said, "You're finally ready. I shall send him in. Go ahead and get comfortable on the bed. It won't be long now."

Draco got the courage up to place his father's hair that he retrieved from his father's hair brush into the polyjuice potion. "Essence of Lucious down the hatch you go. " Draco stated. In minutes Draco started to feel funny. He looked into the mirror with shock as he saw his father staring back at him. Walking down the hallway he hid in one of the alcoves to just miss his whistling aunt going by happily. Draco took a big breath and walked into the room.

Hermione had been stewing just wondering what was happening next. She looked to the door and saw to her horror, who she thought, was Lucious Malfoy in the flesh. He was coming towards her and sat next to her on the bed. What happened next Hermione was not ready for. The person next to her had taken his middle finger and placed it under her chin and made it where she was facing him.

Draco placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and instantly he knew he was hooked. He wished in all his being this didn't have to happen. All he hoped for is that someday he could tell her the truth.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and saw fear and lust. He laid her back onto the bed and was surprised she didn't resist him.

Draco positioned himself over her and said, "Please don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you. I hope you know I love you and I would never wish to hurt you."

Hermione looked up into the man's eyes, "Somehow I feel I can trust you and that is what scares me the most. I know what you are going to do by now. So please just get it over with." She said as tears were forming in her eyes.

Draco took in how beautiful she looked underneath him. He began massaging her breasts and placing kisses along the nipples. Sucking on them as he kneaded the other one. Hermione let a moan escape from her mouth as Draco began trailing kisses down her neck and to her belly button. As his one hand was still massaging her breasts he placed his hands beneath her nightie and began massaging her clit. Another bout of moans escaped Hermiones lips. She couldn't understand why he was being so gentle with her. Draco had shed both of their clothes by now, "Please let me know if I hurt you. It will hurt at first bite me at first if you have to." Draco positioned himself to her entrance and slowly teased her until he felt less tension. He plunged in and she screamed. He backed out and she placed her hands on his shoulder to let him know it was ok to keep going. Draco was coming close to his release and yelled out, "Hermione I love you." Hermione came hard and pulled him close to her and that is how they slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning feeling that was the best sleep he had in a long time. Realizing quickly though that if she woke up he would be found out. Noticing the house was quiet he used his floo to quickly go and fetch Pansy for her end of the bargain. About 10 minutes later with a lot of protesting because of how early it was Pansy agreed to go back with him and take Hermione back to her flat. Draco picked up Hermione's sleeping form and apparated her to Pansy's flat. Pansy arrived not long after. When Hermione awoke she didn't know where she was at first, but after looking around she knew she was safe in her best friend's house. She got up and walked out into the kitchen and saw Pansy making tea and breakfast.

"Hey Pans how did I get here last night. I don't remember much but thank you for getting me somewhere safe." And then it hit Hermione. "Where is Ginny is she ok? Did she get out ok?"

Pansy chuckled. "Calm down Hermione. I owled Harry and he went and got her this morning and Aurors raided the house. Now calm down and eat some breakfast. I made your favorite. We need to keep your health up."

Back to the present time, Hermione doesn't remember the last time she spoke to Harry or Ron. They just couldn't believe that their Hermione could have gotten pregnant and had kept it from everyone except Ginny and Pansy of all people. Pansy and she were going into Diagon Alley today to pick out items for the nursery since she was about 8 months pregnant about now. Since the last checkup at St. Mungo's the sex of the baby was able to be found out, but Hermione didn't want to know, she wanted it to be a surprise. Pansy found out from the medi-witch and has been dropping little hints about what to do the colors of the nursery.

Now Draco has periodically been keeping in touch with Pansy on how Hermione has been doing during the pregnancy. She has been sending him ultrasound pictures and he even knows the sex of the baby. He is one proud father. Pansy walked out onto the patio to rouse Hermione so they could get their shopping done.

"I don't want to get up mom. The kids pick on me at school. Just 5 more minutes." Hermione said in her sleep.

Pansy poked her in the side and said, "Get up missy. Unless you want that baby going around naked all its life."

Hermione sprung up and looked at her watch. "Ok I'm up. How do I look?"

Pansy chose carefully what to say to her. "You look like a tired mother already. Now let's get your hair done and go. Move it missy."

Hermione and Pansy flooed into Diagon Alley ready for a day of baby shopping. Hermione had wondered at times how money was magically showing up in her vaults. Draco had made it where money each month was placed into the account for Hermione and the babies' upkeep. She had already bought a crib, changing table, toys and by Pansy's request Slytherin bedding for the crib. She also picked a set that had blue and silver in the colors. All Hermione really needed for the baby was clothes, more nappies and a pram to push the baby in. The first store they arrived at must have been new because they hadn't noticed it on their last trip. It was called HR Wonders and More. As you walk into the store there were displays of the new line of baby wear and shoes to match. On the back walls were pictures of different kids or the same child modeling the clothes for the store. The thing was all the children had red or brown hair.

A very pregnant Lavender Brown popped out from behind one of the displays she was stocking and said "Can I help you ladies today with anything?" Then she realized, "OMG is that really you Hermione? I didn't know you were pregnant. I thought Ron was joking about it when I overheard him and Harry arguing a couple of days ago. How are you doing? Do you know what you're having? Won Won and I are having another set of twins. This will be our second set. Do you want me to let Ginny know you're here? She should be around somewhere."

"Lavender calm down. Everything is fine and yes as you can see I am as big as a house. Yes please can you have Ginny come here please I need her advice on something." Hermione took a big breath and waited.


	4. Authors Note

**This is a quick authors note to all my readers. **

Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I have had a big writers block, but I do hope to at least have 2-3 more chapters put up this week. If anyone has any positive feedback of where they would like the story to go I would really appreciate it thanks.

Sincerely,

draco-lover 667


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny had known about the pregnancy by the fact that Hermione had figured she needed her bestie to be a part of this also. See Hermione sent her the first owl when she got the results from the medi-witch for why she was feeling so nauseous. At first Hermione thought she had had food poisoning. Funny thought huh? Nope so she sent Ginny the results to prove she wasn't crazy. So Ginny walks in from the stock room, stops and looks in front of her. There standing before her was Hermione Granger her sister from another mother. She dropped what was in her arms and ran and embraced Hermione in a big bear hug.

"Hey be careful there Ginny. She is carrying precious cargo." Pansy snickered.

"How have you been Pansy? Been taking care of my girl well I see." Ginny patted Pansy on the shoulder.

"Ya things are cooking well in there." Pansy said pacing a hand on Hermione's swollen belly.

Hermione was being lead around the store by Lavender, while Ginny and Pansy continued talking.

"So tell me what the sex of the baby is. Everyone is dying to know." Ginny begs with her hands clasped together.

"Hermione is having a …"

"So Ginny I was wondering. What was that new line of clothes you wanted to show me?" Hermione slid up and asked.

Ginny mentally screamed at the interruption but she figured she would be finding out soon anyway. "Over this way. The line just came in last week."

Ginny held up a few items to try and hint it out of Pansy without Hermione noticing what she was holding up. She held up a Slytherin Quidditch onsie and Pansy shook her head and smiled. Ginny jumped up and down squealing, startling Hermione.

"You do know stuff like that could send me into early labor missy" Hermione said holding her chest tightly.

A chime was heard over the door hinge as Draco Malfoy entered the store. Pansy had hinted to him that they would be out shopping today. He was out of breath by now. I mean seriously he thought to himself. How many baby stores can there be? Waltzing over to Pansy and sliding an arm around her waist he whispered in her ear "So what are you buying my handsome baby boy today?"

"Draco you know you aren't supposed to say that out loud in certain presence, and when are you going to tell said person it was you and not your father. Huh?"

He shrugged, "When the time is right I guess. I mean she is going to hate me regardless. So why not while she is in labor right?"

"Draco of all the things you could suggest. That was your brightest idea. Really? Of all the things that came to that brain. Man do you think?" As she drags him off to the section of the store out of earshot.

"Of course I think, or it really would have been my father that knocked Hermione up FYI. I would like you to also know I do want to tell her. I just have to figure out how. I mean how would you like to be told that a man took his father's place and impregnated you to save you the embarrassments of a life time. Would you feel indebted to him? I know I sure as hell wouldn't."

"Well enough wallowing for now. Let's get you involved in this shopping now shall we." Sliding her arm into his they waltzed over to where Hermione and Ginny were arguing over which color of baby clothes would look good on a lil girl.

"Ginny I am having a lil girl I just know it. Why would I put green on my daughter or even blue for that matter, unless it was a dress then you got me there."

Draco spoke up "Hey Hermione." Looking down at her belly "Wow I should say it has been awhile since we have seen each other. So who is the lucky man?"

Placing her head down, "There isn't one. This bundle of joy was a result of something that happened during the war. I just wish I had a way to thank the man whom you call father for blessing me with it."

Draco wanted so badly to tell her right then and there the truth. Pansy went and embraced Hermione who by now was in a full fit of tears.

"I had better get her home. I am sorry Ginny but can you just put the items we discussed on her tab." Looking to Draco, "Would you please inform Ginny on the things we spoke about also please." As she was walking to the door, "Have a good rest of the day all." As they both apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had left the area Ginny had walked up to Draco and hit him upside the back of the head. "Why would you go and bring that up? Ugh men really don't think before they speak do they," As she was pacing.

"Sorry Gin. How would you expect me to start up a conversation? Since I haven't seen her in what 8 months? "

"You need to find a way to make this up to her Draco and soon. She was told by the medi-witch that with her being 8 months now, she could have the baby now or in March."

"I guess I am just going to have to start popping in at Pansy's more than huh. That is where she is staying at right?"

Ginny nodded and they both continued the shopping off the lists they were both given. Draco had ended up leaving buying a pram, new clothes, from the line Ginny happily called Quidditch Training Gear, and more nappies. Draco had an owl send a forward to alert Pansy of his arrival with the items he had just purchased.

Back at the house, Pansy had finally got Hermione to calm down when the doorbell had rung. Hermione screamed, "Draco if that is you. I don't want to see you at all. You're not welcome here."

"Calm down Hermione. He wants to apologize. Don't you Draco." Upon opening the door to a shocked man.

"I come in peace. I brought gifts." He grinned holding out some of the items he had got from the store.

Hermione couldn't believe he was standing in her doorway with gifts for her baby. Why should he care? I mean the baby would be his sibling. Maybe that's why he is doing this act of kindness to make sure his sibling is being taken care of.

"Put the items in the nursery. It's this way. Follow me."

Draco walked closely behind her. He couldn't help but inhale her scent. She smelled the same way her remembered, of lavender and vanilla. He wished he could have just turned her around and kissed her and make everything better. Coming out his daydream her bumped right into her bushy hair.

"Sorry Hermione."

"It's fine Draco. Just levitate the stuff over in that corner. I will put it away later."

"If you wouldn't mind? Could I possibly put the items away for you? You can sit in your rocker over there and watch me if you don't trust me."

Sighing, "Ok if you feel you have to. I could use a break." She waddled over to the rocker and carefully sat down. Draco quickly rushed to her side and removed her shoes and placed her feet on the glider. The look on her face was priceless.

"Why did you just do that? You don't like me. You have never done anything for me to show it? Why now?"

Only if you knew Hermione he said to himself. "I just wanted to offer you the help. Just being a gentleman. O and a little secret," leaning into her and whispering into her ear, "I have never really hated you. You know the saying. How do muggles say it? If a boy teases you he secretly likes you." Leaving a shocked Hermione sitting in the rocker he went to putting the items away in the nursery. Making sure he folded every bit of clothing.

Hermione could still feel his breath on her cheek as she sat in the rocker relaxing for the first chance she had gotten today. She was enjoying Draco's help. Still confused at why he was doing it, but grateful. Pansy had realized it was too quiet for her liking. She crept down the hallway to hear a snoring Hermione and Draco talking to her belly. She listened.

"Hey little boy, I am your daddy. I just hope one day I can make your mommy love me and let her know that I love you and her very much." Pansy was still listening out in the hallway and noticed Draco was kissing Hermione's belly as tears were running down his face. Hermione was startled awake by the wetness on her belly and looked down to see Draco kissing her belly.

"What the hell are you doing Draco?"

Draco looked up with tear stained eyes, "Hermione there is something I need to come clean and tell you. I need you to hear me out. Please?" Hermione very confused shook her head yes.

Draco spent the next hour filling Hermione in on what had happened in his parents' house all that 8 months ago. A stunned Hermione took a deep breath, "So you want me to believe that is was you under the polyjuice potion to save me from having your father violate me? How does it make it better that it was you? O right because you confessed your love to me while doing it. I need some time to think about all of this."

"Hermione, I am not expecting you to forgive me or understand right now why I did it. Just please give me a chance to be in my child's life. That is all I ask of you."

"I can do that but we aren't even friends. I will owl you and keep you updated as it comes to us I need to think."

Wearing a real smile, "Thank you Hermione. I will accept that."

_**Thank you to dutch potterfan for the review**_


	7. Chapter 7

After Draco said goodbye to Pansy and Hermione he apparated to Malfoy Manor. Standing outside, rehearsing what he was going to say to his mother, he knocked on the door.

"Hello Master," a house elf named Tilly said, "Mistress is out in the Gardens having afternoon tea if you would like to join her."

"Thank you Tilly very much."

"It is my honor to serve my master."

Draco walked through the house and stepped out onto the back veranda. It was a crisp January afternoon. His mother was sitting out in the Gazebo as she saw him and waved him over.

"So to what brings you for this visit Draco? I do wish you would come over more. It is so lonely with your father being gone."

Lucius had been sent to Azkaban after the war for the charges brought onto him from his activities in the war. He had received the kiss as his sentence. There was a eulogy that was performed for him but it was only for close relatives. Draco was absent to that family gathering.

Draco sat next to his mother and placed his hand over hers. "I came to let you know you are going to be a grandmother. I know I am not married to the girl, but this girl is not easy to tame." He said with a deep sigh.

Narcissa was taking this all in and looked to her son with a glisten in her eyes. "So when will we be expecting this new addition to this family?"

"She is due in March around the 15th. I just know you would love her mother. She would make you very proud with how smart she is and how skilled she is as a witch."

"So when will I get to meet the woman that stole my son's heart?"

"That's the issue mother. I need to get back in her good graces for that to happen."

"Young man what did you do to anger this young woman? In her condition she does not need the stress."

"Well mother you ready to hear it."

She longingly looked at her son. "Yes I am."

Draco had spent the next hour filling his mother in on what had taken place.

"That was very noble of you son. So I guess you will just have to use the Malfoy charm and try to woo her into your arms" Narcissa smirked.

"I am going over to visit with her and Pansy today. Would you like to join me mother? Pansy is going to be running by me some of the plans she has for the baby shower she is planning for Herm… my intended."

"So this girl, Pansy and her are good friends I presume?"

"Yes mother since graduating Hogwarts they have had a wonderful friendship."

"So may I ask what house she was in while you were in school?"

"I will let you ask her when you see her mother. I am to be there for supper tonight."

"Ok Draco I won't prod. I trust your judgment on picking a suitable woman. I will be pleased to meet her. I just need to figure out what to wear tonight. O and do you think Pansy would allow me to help throw the baby shower? Do you know what your intended will be expecting?"

"Mother please stop getting so excited. We are going to be bringing a healthy baby boy into the world. It's just my intended doesn't want to know the sex of the child until the reveal at the baby shower. Her idea of course."

"What time are they exactly expecting you to be there?"

"I am to arrive at 5 pm tonight. So I will be here to fetch you at 4:30 mother. I am going to go freshen up and I will be back. Thank you for the lunch and tea." Draco bent down and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and hugged her close. Within a flash he apparated to his flat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke with a sharp pain in her sides. She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. She had read in all her baby books what these pains were; they were Braxton Hicks contractions. Rubbing her stomach in a circular motion she was able to get up and pace the floor. Pansy knocked on the bedroom door to check on Hermione and remind her they were having dinner guests tonight. As she entered the room she saw Hermione pacing the floor.

"Are you all right Hermione? Do I need to floo a healer? Do I need to get Draco here? Please tell me what I can do to help."

Hermione came to a halt, turning to Pansy, "Yes please floo Draco and let him know he needs to arrive earlier please. Also, I would like you to send an owl to Molly how close my contractions are."

Molly Weasley had offered to deliver the baby for Hermione since she had delivered all of her grandchildren, except Ron and Lavenders' twins, since their deliveries needed extra care. Ignacious and Izzabella, Izzy for short, were a month early and they had trouble adjusting to being delivered early.

Draco stepped through the fireplace and headed straight to Hermione's room. When he looked into the door he noticed Hermione was a little under dressed still being in her nightgown.

Walking up to her he asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Hermione about jumped out of her skin. "Let a girl know you are here next time." Draco liked the sound of a next time with a smirk on his face. "Yes Draco, could you please rub my back right here for me" As she pointed to her lower back right at her hips. Hermione started swaying back and forth at the comfort his ministrations gave. Molly and Narcissa had arrived and as they both walked into the room they witnessed what they saw was pure adoration of a man who loved the woman carrying his child.

"Hermione is there anything I can do for you?" Molly spoke up.

"No Molly. Draco is making me feel very comfortable for now. Thank you."

"How are your contractions progressing? How far apart are they?"

"I don't know how can I tell?" Molly let a laugh escape and asked, "Can you make it to the bed so I can see how far along you are progressing?"

In a swoop Hermione was being carried over to the bed by Draco. Protesting Hermione lobbed him upside the head. "You know missy you aren't making this easy hitting me in the head."

"I could have done it myself thank you very much. I have read walking helps open up the cervix"

The look on Draco's face was priceless. "What in the blazing hell does that mean?"

Narcissa snickered, "Son it pretty much means that she is getting ready to be able to push." Looking to Hermione laid out on the bed, "Would you like me to leave the room or are you comfortable with my presence?"

"I would love to have you here Narcissa, we are pretty much family now, and seeing how I don't have any I would be honored."

Hermione before the war had obliviated her parents so they could be protected during the war, but in doing so they had gone on a vacation and ended in a terrible plane crash.

"Ok Hermione you are going to need to place your knees up as high as you can go for me ok." Molly instructed. Narcissa got one leg and Draco the other to help out.

"Now you are going to feel some pressure. Let me know when it is too much to handle." Hermione nodded.

"Ok Hermione you should be ready to push in another half an hour. Are you feeling strong enough to walk around?"

She sat up and slung her legs to the side of her bed, "Yes I can. Draco would you hand me my robe please? Also would you like to join me for my walk out in the back yard? It seems we need to have a chat."

He took her arm and helped her down, "Of course love after you." He pointed into the direction of the door and locked his fingers in her left hand and they walked down the hallway. Narcissa and Molly were noticing just how attentive Draco was to Hermione. It made both of them feel relieved that maybe they both would finally had found some happiness.

BOOM

The house shook at the sound bouncing off the walls. Draco rushed through the back doors with Hermione in his arms.

"Mom, Molly, anyone Hermione fainted while on our walk. Can anyone hear me?" Draco was yelling by now. Ginny ran in from the living room where she and Neville were waiting with Lavender and Ron.

"Draco can you carry her to her room and lay her on the bed? I think my and your moms are still in there?"

"Yes Ginny I can get her there. Just please I am so worried." He carefully carried her in there and laid her down. Gasps were heard from in the word as Ginny and the others were outside the door.

Inside this is what transpired, "Ok Draco how did she faint explain everything please."

Draco explained that as they were walking and talking about making amends for their child that a sudden amount of pain had come upon Hermione so extreme it caused her to faint.

"Thank you Draco. Can you call to Ginny in the hall and let her know we are ready to deliver your son. I am going to need some cool rags to awaken her. I will only need you and your mother present in the room. Be quick please."

Hermione came to quickly and asked for Draco's presence. "Where is Draco at? I need him please make him hurry up." Hermione pleaded for him to be close to her. Now don't even think of this as weakness. She told herself your brave Hermione you can do this. Mentally holding back the pain she held as hard as she could to Draco and wanted it over.

"Now Hermione bear down for me ok. Just keep your breathing steady. Draco breathe with her please set a pace for her. She needs you right now." Molly was doing wonderfully placing demand on what everyone needed to be doing.

Draco leaned in close to Hermione whispering, "Please remember I love you with my entire being. I know you hate me right about now, but just know I am never leaving your side even if you beg and plead." Hermione looked into his eyes, brown glistening eyes met grey, and there was a deep understanding. Words weren't needed.


End file.
